reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Li Xiao Yao
A person who wasn't born yet. Li Xiao Yao probably not gonna be exists, because of Fang Yuan messing around in current timeline. Song Yi Shi got anger because a woman named Seven Seas Snake Woman ridiculed her, saying Song Yi Shi's body only worth 600 Immortal Essence Stones, thus Song Yi Shi got mad, caused a tsunami and submerged the whole island repeatedly five or six times, the island that she caused tsunami was a place Li Xiao Yao originally born. Technically Song Yi Shi massacred all of Li Xiao Yao's ancestors and the history of Li Xiao Yao being born is zero %. (Note : Strikethrough = Reset Timeline) Background One day in the place where Li Xiao Yao was born, there will be Li Clan emerged from small island of small fishing village, later the village was change to Li Clan Village. According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Li Xiao Yao would be born in around two hundred years in the future. According to the <>, when Li Xiao Yao was still a child, Li Xiao Yao was often bullied by children who were older than him, Li Xiao Yao had to hide in hidden cave out of necessity. Li Xiao Yao found a hidden cave by accident, he treated the hidden cave as his secret base. When Li Xiao Yao was often bullied, he would hide inside the hidden cave and sob quietly, as he listened to the whistling sound of the wind in the hidden cave. The situation continued for a long time, until one day, fate changed for him as Li Xiao Yao's legendary tale began. (Note : Afterwards, Fang Yuan replicate Li Xiao Yao's fortuitous encounter in his previous life, more detail about it, read chapter 894) Part 2 <> recorded that Li Xiao Yao fell to the bottom of the cliff and entered the undercurrent which took him to the underwater volcano. The bottom of the volcano was too hot, Li Xiao Yao tried to get away from it by moving to the peak of the volcano where he unexpectedly saw Song Yi Shi who was bathing. Song Yi Shi immediately captured Li Xiao Yao, but after interrogating Li Xiao Yao, Song Yi Shi was instead very pleased. Song Yi Shi had not known there was an extremely hidden undercurrent in the underwater volcano. At that moment, the Poetic Emotion Sea was besieged by strong enemies, Li Xiao Yao's appearance instead gave Song Yi Shi a hope to escape. Song Yi Shi used this undercurrent to be free from the predicament. While Li Xiao Yao's life had a great turn from here on, Song Yi Shi took Li Xiao Yao under her wing and guided him on Gu Master cultivation. Later, Li Xiao Yao would have another fortuitous encounter and become a sword path Gu Immortal, and finally, Li Xiao Yao and Song Yi Shi would become an immortal couple. Part 3 Two to three hundred years later, Song Qi Yuan's lifespan had been used up and he died. The Rank 8 Gu Immortal's fall created an enormous change in Eastern Sea's structure. Song Clan began to weaken and the enormous wealth Song Yi Shi had was coveted by others. Not only was there pressure from external sources, there was internal strife in the Song Clan as well. Li Xiao Yao, who was taught by Song Yi Shi and accompanied her throughout his mortal Gu Master stage and shared her sufferings, became the most reassuring individual to Song Yi Shi. Later, Li Xiao Yao inherited Sword Immortal Drunken Green Bull's inheritance, and developed methods bringing in new advancements, and became a powerful sword path Gu Immortal, this caused Song Yi Shi to fall for Li Xiao Yao. The two became an immortal couple, moving around without a set destination, secretively and freely. In the five regions chaotic war, they appeared and worked together to resist Rank 8 Gu Immortals, becoming a great pillar in blocking Central Continent's offensive.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gu Masters